gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Season Six
Season Six of Glee premiered on January 9, 2015, with the first episode airing at 8p.m., and all following consecutive episodes airing at 9p.m. Source The show's final season will span into 13 episodes total, airing for 11 consecutive weeks, including a two-hour season premiere and series finale, respectively. Source Source On April 19, 2013, Fox renewed Glee for a sixth season. Later, on October 17, 2013, series creator Ryan Murphy confirmed that the sixth season would be the show's final. Source 1 Source 2 While Amber Riley and Dot-Marie Jones were promoted to series regulars, Jenna Ushkowitz, Naya Rivera, Alex Newell, and Becca Tobin were demoted to recurring guest stars for the season. Jenna and Naya are slated to appear in 3-4 episodes. Source 1 Source 2 Jacob Artist, Melissa Benoist, and Blake Jenner have also been demoted. However, it's unknown whether they will appear in the show's final season. Cast Main Cast *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (7/13) *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson (7/13) *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (7/13) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (7/13) * Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (6/13) *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (6/13) * Dot-Marie Jones as Sheldon Beiste (3/13) * Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (3/13) * Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones (3/13) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars *Brian Stokes Mitchell as LeRoy Berry (1/13) *Ken Jeong as Pierce Pierce (1/13) *Jennifer Coolidge as Whitney Pierce (1/13) *Carol Burnett as Doris Sylvester (0/13) Source * Gloria Estefan as Maribel Lopez (0/13) Source * Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James (0/13) Source * Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux (0/13) Source Guest Stars * Noah Guthrie as Roderick (7/13) * Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy (6/13) * Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy (6/13) * Samantha Marie Ware as Jane Hayward (6/13) * Marshall Williams as Spencer Porter (6/13) * Max Adler as Dave Karofsky (5/13) * Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson (4/13) * Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde (4/13) * Max George as Clint (4/13) * Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (3/13) *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (3/13) *Harry Hamlin as Walter (3/13) * Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray (2/13) * Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman (2/13) * Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins / Abigail Figgins-Gunderson (2/13) * Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (2/13) * Justin Prentice as Darrell (1/13) *Christopher Cousins as Superintendent Bob Harris (1/13) *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington (1/13) * Michael Hitchcock as Dalton Rumba (1/13) * Ivonne Coll as Alma Lopez (1/13) * Jayma Mays as Emma Schuester (1/13) *Alex Newell as Unique Adams (1/13) * Kent Avenido as Howard Bamboo (0/13) Source * Gina Gershon as Pam Anderson (0/13) Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta (0/13) Source *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel (0/13) Source *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel (0/13) *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang (0/13) *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford (0/13) Source *J.J. Totah as Myron Muskovitz (0/13) Source Source 2 Co-Stars * Myko Olivier as Head Warbler (4/13) *Jacy King as Janet (3/13) *Alex Mentzel as Warbler #1 (4/13) *Rilan Roppolo as Warbler #7 (4/13) *Max Wilcox as Warbler #5 (4/13) * Nick Fink as Warbler #6 (4/13) *Madeline Bertani as Martha (1/13) *Austin Brue as Other Really Gay Warbler (2/13) *Mason Trueblood as Super Gay Warbler (2/13) *Jordan Ward as Warbler #3 (2/13) * Michael Busch as Barry (1/13) *Al Carabello as Ricardo (1/13) *Bobo Chang as Terrified Dalton student (1/13) *Alan Considine as John (1/13) *Karen Constantine as Waitress (1/13) *Barrett Crake as Rich (1/13) *Josiah Davis as Player (1/13) *Romel de Silva as Overweight Student (1/13) *JP Dubée as Warbler #2 (1/13) *Parker Harris as Warbler #4 (1/13) *Shanna Malcolm as Infiniti (1/13) *Michael Segovia as Kid (1/13) *Kacey Spivey as Nittany (1/13) *Fred Stoverink as Scandals Bouncer (1/13) * Brad Ellis as Brad (1/13) Spoilers This section contains spoilers for episodes that don't have a page on their own as of yet. They may be relocated to their specific page later on. 2009 *Glee goes back in time to see why the original members of New Directions signed up for glee club in the first place. * It will be directed by Paris Barclay. Source *It will be written by Ned Martel. Source *Samantha was in the studio. (11/24) Source However, this could be for A Wedding. *Laura was in the studio. (11/25) Source However, this could be for A Wedding. *Glee is looking for a huge muscular guy and a homeless man for 12/8. Source Source 2 However, this could be for A Wedding. *Dijon Talton will make a cameo as Matt Rutherford in this episode. Source *Chris and Lea were in the studio. (12/1) Source However, this could be for A Wedding. *Glee is looking for an 18 TLY caucasian athletic guy for 12/1 and 12/2. Source Source 2 *Jenna and Kevin were on set. (12/2) Source *Max was on set. (12/2) Source However, this could be for Transitioning or A Wedding. *Glee is looking for 18 TLY series regulars for the next weeks. Source *Glee is looking for an 18 TLY goth for 12/3. Source *Amber was in the studio and on set. (12/3) Source *Amber and Lea were on set. (12/4) Source Source 2 *Glee is looking for African-American church goers for 12/4. Source *Glee is filming at Congregational Church of the Chimes in Sherman Oaks CA. (12/4) Source *Glee is looking for cheerleaders for 12/8, 12/17 and 12/18. Source *Glee is looking for 18 TLY guys and girls, Harajuku girls with costumes, Juggalos, an pasty overweight Caucasian guy age 18-22, an guy with longish hair, 18-22 year real skate punks, and for long-haired stoner guys for 12/10. Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 Source 6 Source 7 *Max was on set. (12/11) Source *Glee is looking for 18 TLY Letterman for 12/15. Source *Glee was filming street scenes in Hancock Park and night shots on a rainy Paramount Studio Lot. (12/14) Source *Marshall was on set (12/16) and in the studio (12/17). Source Source 2 However, this could be for Child Star. *Becca was in the studio. (12/17) Source However, this could be for Child Star. The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester *Source *It will be directed by Anthony Hemingway Source *Whoopi Goldberg will return as Carmen Tibideaux and Michael Bolton and Geraldo Rivero will make a cameo appearance as themselves. Source *Coach Beiste will have "a big musical number" with the kids. Source *Billy, Darren, Laura, Marshall, Matthew, and Noah were on set and Carol in the studio. (1/24) Source Source 2 Source 3 *Carol, Chord, Jane, and Lea were on set. (1/26) Source Source 2 *Jane and Max were on set. (1/27) Source Source 2 *Glee is looking for SAG men and women, age late 20s to early 40s who are actual Paramedics or Nurse for 1/27. Source However this could be for future episodes. *Darren was in the studio. (1/28) Source However this could be for future episodes. *Glee is looking for tall, blonde, SAG and NON UNION Caucasian women in their 20s and 30s for 1/31. Source However this could be for future episodes. *Becca was on set. (1/29) Source However this could be for future episodes. *Lea was in the studio. (1/30) Source However this could be for future episodes. *Becca, Lea, Marshall, and Matthew were on set. (1/31) Source Source 2 Source 3 However this could be for future episodes. We Built This Glee Club *Source * It will be directed by Joaquin Sedillo Source *Becca, Laura, Noah, and Samantha were on set. (2/3) Source Source 2 However this could be for Episode 11 or 13. *Lea was on set. (2/7) Source However this could be for Episode 11 or 13. *Noah was in the studio (2/7). Source *Roderick will have a solo in this episode. Source *Glee is looking for a SAG or NON UNION male to photo double the ‘Cannon Craig’on 2/9. Source *New Directions + The Warblers Setlist: **''Take Me to Church'' will be sung by Roderick with Jane and Kitty. **''Chandelier'' will be sung by Kitty and Madison with Jane. ***Spencer will be swinging on a chandelier for this number. **''Come Sail Away'' will be sung by Kitty, Madison, Mason and Spencer. *Vocal Adrenaline's Setlist: **''We Built This City'' will be sung by Clint. **''Mickey'' will be sung by Clint. *The Falconers Setlist: **''Broken Wings'' will be sung by The Falconers (from the John James Audobon Institute for Rehabilitative Ornithology). Dreams Come True *This episode is written by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuk. It's directed by Brad Buecker. Source *They started filming for this episode (2/5). Source *Amber Riley recorded today for the last time (2/9). Source *Darren was in the studio. (2/10) Source *Chris was in the studio for the last time. (2/10) Source * Lea recorded for the last time. (2/13). Source * They have finished recording all the music (2/13). Source *Amber and Chord were on set. (2/11) Source *Glee is looking for men and women ages 18 to 70 with formal attire for 2/18. Source *Glee is looking for Non Union, men and women, age 18 to 20 years old to play High School Students for 2/13. Source *Glee will be filming at the 7th Street Metro Station & The Los Angeles Theatre this week. (2/14) Source *Glee is looking for Non Union, men and women age 18 to 22 to play High School Students for 2/18. Source Gallery Tumblr nfxju81iev1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr nfz08kGI9Z1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfz4g1M0rC1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ng2nz2Wsfa1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ng2mp2Yihl1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ng2u9vb7Jt1ql1znmo1 250.png Tumblr ng2u9vb7Jt1ql1znmo2 250.png Tumblr ng2u9vb7Jt1ql1znmo3 250.png Tumblr ng2u9vb7Jt1ql1znmo4 250.png B4hsm3BCQAA7mQG.jpg Tumblr nge87nXlpo1r4ezfzo3 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nge87nXlpo1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg B4iJslrCMAAzfw6.jpg tumblr_ngeb9rFJFV1r4ezfzo1_250.jpg tumblr_ngeb9rFJFV1r4ezfzo2_250.jpg tumblr_ngeb9rFJFV1r4ezfzo3_250.jpg tumblr_ngeb9rFJFV1r4ezfzo4_250.jpg tumblr_ngekxuSpnj1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_ngi9lg5nnu1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngiaihlWEG1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nglfy4yMfg1r4ezfzo1 500.png Tumblr ngnkz5CF1f1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg B48P4e8CUAEc1eR.jpg Tumblr ngrnchCwQD1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg B5G-l sCcAA4HkI.jpg tumblr_ngrev5UyaF1r4ezfzo2_r1_1280.jpg B5KsNxRIEAE6qNV.jpg Tumblr nhqg5yTw7R1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg B6xn9GYCMAAQowx.jpg Noah8_photo_gal_56769_photo_298828924_lr.jpg Noah8_photo_gal_56769_photo_646039505_lr.jpg Noah8_photo_gal_56769_photo_1129503800_lr.jpg Tumblr ni33qiO0E91r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr ni4xr67chk1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg B7VzEYoCcAAOibb.jpg tumblr_ni6rkx3H4R1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_ni6yksz4zk1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg e9xzpVK.jpg Tumblr niann9wZZJ1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr niatca79DP1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr niavgudPUr1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr_nigl1aFuqU1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nigl7zYb9R1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_niii1smCbB1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr niimq5u9Dk1r4ezfzo1 500.png tumblr_nijlrxNXHJ1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nijm18WIsm1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nill1wBPr21u88r6co1 1280.jpg Madison Mason Spencer Onesies.jpg tumblr_nip07oVx4k1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nip2sqHJhP1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nipco4Oi8b1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Noahbirthdaysurprise.jpg Billy and Marshall GleeS6.jpg Billybts GleeS6 2.jpg Billybts GleeS6 1.jpg tumblr_nisyqox6Ea1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Screen Shot 2015-01-26 at 8.34.08 PM.png tumblr_nitigef7TS1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_niunabClus1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg 6x11 Max George and Jane Lynch.jpg Tumblr niv67bOzGq1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr_niuy8vOuOc1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_niuyc5OsGs1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nivn8s720F1r4ezfzo1_500.png Screenshot_2015-01-30-12-51-13-1.png tumblr_nj0n3jWdGz1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg B8sXMusCEAAPggf.jpg 10903340_778607978874371_1985537640_n.jpg tumblr_nj6kccNjTW1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nj6ostdsa31r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nj7e2mpLEd1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nj7i5tu95y1r4ezfzo2 540.jpg Tumblr nj7i5tu95y1r4ezfzo1 540.jpg tumblr_nj8asvcMNv1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nj9mdgxqYv1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr nja9otr7Zu1r4ezfzo1 540.jpg Lea glee morning Feb 4.jpg Tumblr nj9tuyJJy51r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr_nja65gcOxF1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nja3bbr3931r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_njbxn4Q4Fg1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_njd62soMk31r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njeyorEpkN1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njf2xtOXo31r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr njfqpsxyDk1r4ezfzo1 500.png Sectionals 2014.jpg tumblr_njfbp5TVRF1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njfaojleWm1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njhtrl0jSy1qbdepdo1_500.png Tumblr njivgq99iA1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_njjablva5k1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr njjmjk1etV1r4ezfzo1 540.jpg tumblr_njjmdoswcL1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg B9ckevICEAAfSIM.jpg tumblr_njkcvws0WZ1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njkorx2GW41r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr njkyj2yHM71r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr njkyx8gwgS1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr njkzay2fql1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr njkwr43HFi1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg 10948809_1537801313154023_1932707540_n.jpg tumblr_njmihptfhp1u88r6co2_1280.jpg tumblr_njn6qjKDTB1tynbjdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njnhcfSp2R1qbdepdo1_500.png Tumblr njo24rKvrY1r4ezfzo1 540.jpg the rise and fall of sue.png the rise and fall of sue 2.png the rise and fall of sue 4.png the rise and fall of sue 5.png the rise and fall of sue 6.png The rise and fall of sue 3.png tumblr_njoqr4WXNf1u4l72go7_500.png tumblr_njowb8vjOF1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njoua1xMoC1rojy6eo1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr njp1euaqHA1qbdepdo1 1280.jpg tumblr_njq1k10wGV1r4ezfzo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_njq1k10wGV1r4ezfzo2_r1_1280.jpg Episodes Major Events *Rachel's failure on TV. *Rachel reviving the New Directions and becoming the new director. *Blaine and Kurt's post-Season Five break-up. **Blaine's new relationship with David Karofsky and subsequent break-up due to Blaine's feelings for Kurt. *Blaine's new job as the coach for Dalton Academy Warblers. *Kurt realizing his mistake of ending things with Blaine and trying to fix it. **He becomes New Directions' co-director along with Rachel. *Will's new job as Vocal Adrenaline's director. **Several weeks later, he quit his job and becomes New Directions' consultant. * Quinn and Tina helping Becky with her boyfriend issues. *Kurt's relationship with Walter. *The introduction of the new members of New Directions: Jane, Roderick, Mason, and Madison, and then Spencer. * Santana and Brittany getting engaged. * Coach Beiste coming out as a transgender male. ** Beiste returning to McKinley. * Invitational of New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline, and Warblers held by Sue. ** New Directions win at the Invitational. * Kitty rejoining New Directions. * Sue trying to revive the romance between Kurt and Blaine. * The Rachel and Sam romance. * The return of Alma Lopez. * Rachel's return to the Broadway stages. * The return of Unique Adams. Production *Amber, Chord, Chris, Darren, Dot, Heather, Jane, Jenna, Kevin, Lea, Mark, Matthew and Naya were at a gallery photoshoot for season six. (11/16) Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Trivia *This is the last season of the show. **With only 13 confirmed episodes, it's the shortest season. **This is the first and only season in which Jenna Ushkowitz is not a series regular. **This is the first and only season in which Dot-Marie Jones is a series regular. **This season features the least main characters, with only 9. Previous seasons have had between 12 and 15 regulars. *The only cast members to be credited as series regulars throughout the entire run are Chris Colfer, Jane Lynch, Kevin McHale, Lea Michele, and Matthew Morrison. * This is the only season where: ** None of the main characters is a member of neither the Glee Club nor the Cheerios. ** In every episode, before the title card, a sign appears that reads 'Fox Presents'. ** The episodes are consecutively run without any winter/spring breaks in between. ** FOX released the DVD cover and the release date before the season was over. Albums 51dwT5U4FTL. SS280.jpg|link=Glee: The Music, Loser Like Me Tumblr_ngybhyek1Z1u4784mo1_250.png|link=Glee: The Music, Homecoming Tumblr_ngybq7m3c11u4784mo1_1280.png|link=Glee: The Music, Jagged Little Tapestry The_Hurt_Locker_Part_1.png|link=Glee: The Music, The Hurt Locker The_hurt_locker_part_2.png|link=Glee: The Music, The Hurt Locker, Part 2 What_The_World_Needs_Now_Is_Love.png|link=Glee: The Music, What The World Needs Now Is Love Transitioning_Album.png|link=Glee: The Music, Transitioning Tumblr njcz4idxGX1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg|link=Glee: The Music, A Wedding Tumblr njihtfxbMZ1u4784mo5 250.png|link=Glee: The Music, Child Star Tumblr_njqgznVqKb1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg|link=Glee: The Music, 2009 Gallery Glee S6 1.png Glee S6 2.png Glee S6 3.jpg Glee S6 4.png Glee S6 5.png Glee S6 6.png Glee S6 7.png Glee S6 8.png Glee S6 9.jpg Glee S6 10.jpg Glee S6 11.jpg Glee S6 14.png Glee S6 15.png Alxanders.jpg Capital.jpg British designers.jpg Glee costumes.jpg Reunited and it feels so good.jpg tumblr_nb2r67MlJm1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nb32zi8ddd1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nb6hqaVyck1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nbad41YEHe1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbe0oz0RWN1tj0uy1o1_500.jpg Tumblr nbe0wzcwUJ1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr nbfsb7FpKD1rojy6eo1 500.jpg Tumblr nbfu8l9KmM1qbdepdo1 500.png tumblr_nbf986cLfC1qh0mz0o1_500.jpg Adam anders glee tweet 16.9.14.jpg Tumblr nc6blj9dxa1r4ezfzo1 500.png Tumblr neoykb82f21r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg B2lqYSzCQAAyw7t.jpg Tumblr nf5elrWf8Y1tx7m6uo1 1280.jpg B2mivddIIAAyIWx.jpg B2mQTJWIQAABPoQ (1).jpg B2mM-b2CQAInEFZ.jpg darren criss crazy season 6.jpg Tumblr nf5ubkaHt51r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfge6shAOV1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfk767SySN1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfmhxgO5z41r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfmiatcLzd1r4ezfzo1 500.png Tumblr nfxfvis9gp1qe476yo1 500.png Tumblr ng191ahwcL1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ngpjq6AW041r2fzqbo1 500.png Imagethr.jpg Tumblr m9u3olTSXM1qlityfou1 1280.jpg Tumblr ngpjmamE741qe476yo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ngpj277qcL1qa3ptgo2 1280.jpg Tumblr ngpj98mxqK1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg IMG 20141217 003651.jpg IMG 20141217 003232.jpg Htjrimage.jpg tumblr_ngpkdg0AZN1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngpkdg0AZN1r4ezfzo7_400.jpg tumblr_ngpkdg0AZN1r4ezfzo3_400.jpg B5Bw-1DCYAAPiaa.jpg Tumblr ngp1lzHOte1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_ngp7evRcCt1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngp68zm6nL1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg B5KnHsACcAA7iA4.jpg 1 week until the beginning of the end.png Tumblr nhmdsu5EOY1rp439xo6 1280.jpg Tumblr nhmdsu5EOY1rp439xo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nhmdsu5EOY1rp439xo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nhmdsu5EOY1rp439xo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nhmdsu5EOY1rp439xo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nhmdsu5EOY1rp439xo1 1280.jpg Darren-hqqqq6.jpg JcaxRXU - Imgur.jpg B6sfmA5CQAAU8es.jpg Noah8_photo_gal_56769_photo_527560888_lr.jpg Noah8_photo_gal_56769_photo_97037889_lr.jpg Noah8_photo_gal_56769_photo_231569367_lr.jpg Noah8_photo_gal_56769_photo_1348067299_lr.jpg Noah8_photo_gal_56769_photo_1794681479_lr.jpg Noah8_photo_gal_56769_photo_2040639420_lr.jpg Tumblr nhx39yZkul1ql1znmo1 500.jpg Glee season 6.png Billy and Marshall GleeS6.jpg Billybts GleeS6 2.jpg Billybts GleeS6 1.jpg S6Newbies gleecast.jpg Screen Shot 2015-01-26 at 8.34.08 PM.png Videos